My neighboor the robot
by BeTricks871
Summary: Crossover entre Loud House y MVCURA cuando nuestra robot favorita se toma unas vacaciones a Royal Woods, haciendose amiga de un joven peliblanco, sabiendo en el fondo que tienen mas que cosas en comun.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: My neighboor the robot**

**Por: BeTricks871**

**Summary: Crossover entre Loud House y MVCURA cuando nuestra robot favorita se toma unas vacaciones a Royal Woods, haciendose amiga de un joven peliblanco, sabiendo en el fondo que tienen mas que cosas en comun.**

**Capitulo 1: Royal woods**

\- ¿A que te refieres con que te vas? - pregunto Nora viendo a su hija mirando el tramonto de su ciudad con una mochila en su espalda.

\- Pues eso. De tanto salvar el mundo, es muy rompe espaldas, y decidi tomarme un descanso, o mas bien dicho unas vacaciones.- dijo Jenny.

-¿Pero por cuanto tiempo eh? - pregunto Sheldon.

\- Yo la verdad que no se. Solo se que el tiempo lo dira.- dijo la robot mirando al tramonto De nuevo.

\- E… Entonces.- balbuceo Brad.- No nos volveremos a ver.

\- ¿Y si hay otro rufian que quiera asaltar Tremorton? No puede haber una Tremorton segura sin nuestra Mujer Maravilla.- intento el pequeño Tuck en negociar.

\- Ademas no...- El pelirrojo agarro de las manos a la robot – Podremos agarrarnos de las manos como antes. Pero… – unas lagrimitas se le cayeron de sus ojos.- si te hace feliz vivir una vida sin personas corriendo riesgo. Se alegre y sigue tu camino.

Jenny Le sonrio.- Si je. No te preocupes, bueno Tremorton ha sido divertido mientras duro. Ahora. Es tiempo De vacacionarme de haber luchado contra tantas escorias.- activo sus coletas como unos cohetes y de ahi partio a lo mas lejos.

\- Adios Jen. - dijeron sus amigos al unisono.

\- Adios vaquera. Te deseare suerte. - le dijo Tuck.

\- Adios.- dijo Jenny a lo lejos, dirigiendose, a lo lejos, pasando las montañas, desapareciendo.

Unos dias despues…

\- Con que este sera mi lugar de vacaciones, Royal Woods, Michigan.- dijo Jenny mirando el folleto y a la ciudad, mientras tomaba un sorbo de aceite, caminando hasta el parque ketchum, contemplando la hermosa vista hasta que llego a su lado un chico albino alto de 16 años con pecas, dientes de conejo, camisa naranja, jeans azules y zapatillas blancas.

-¿Oye te molesta si me siento? - pregunto aquel joven.

-No hay problema – le respondio la robot mientras el se sentaba y le agarro su mano. - ¿Y como te llamas?

\- Lincoln Loud.

\- Yo XJ9.

\- ¿Querras decir Jenny wakeman?

\- Y tu como sabes?

\- Mi hermana menor Lily te ve muchas veces por la tele, hay como las admira.

\- Se oye tierna, oye, sabes que cosas geniales hay de gozar en esta ciudad?

\- Bueno, hay un partido de deportes juvenil entre esta ciudad y Hazeltucky, y puedes pedir Flippies en una estacion de auto servicio llamada "Flip comida y combustible".

-Que bien, aunque sabes, extraño mucho Tremorton, ahi fue donde me crearon.

De toda esa charla, su diversion fue arruinada por chandler.

-Oye Larry. - dijo Chandler burlonamente.

-Y este? - pregunto Jenny.

-Este es Chandler perdona su actitud . -Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y por que? - pregunto Jenny antes de que…

\- Callate puta, a ti nadie te pregunto.- Ordeno el pelirrojo revolcandose en la robot intentando tocar sus tetas, pero Jenny le pateo en los huevos muy fuertemente que se fue llorando (Porque ella es mas fuerte en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo por su estructura metalica).

-Como sea a el nadie lo quiere, porque piensa que por ser rico lo desperdicia abusando de quien cree debil, pero cuando se trata de ponerse con alguien de su tamaño o peor, es momento de huir. - le dijo Lincoln pero en ese momento vibro su celu sabiendo que recibio una llamada de su ma sabiendo que debia volver a casa.

-Oye me tengo que ir, segura de que conseguiras un hogar cerca? - pregunto el muchacho.

-Vere que puedo hacer. - le respondio la robot sonriendo.

-Ok, pero antes, nos tomaremos una foto para el recuerdo, y si le digo a Lily que te conoci cara a cara, tal vez no me crea. - levanta su celu.

-Ok. - se acerco a Lincoln, alzo el celular apuntando hacia ellos tomando la foto.

-Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, bienvenida a Royal Woods, Jenny. - dicho esto ultimo dio un beso en la mano de la robot y se fue, jenny se quedo viendo su mano sin dejar de pensar en ese beso.

-Gracias. - sonrio y se fue.- Gracias conocere a tu familia mañana.- tambien ella se fue.

**Contin****uara...**

**Referencia del titulo: Nombre del piloto de esta serie.**

**Recuerdo yo la primera vez que lei TLH Super secret crisis war de Nickelodeon de eltiorob95 que juntaba a las caricaturas de Nickelodeon viejas de nuestra infancia, y los datos que anoto el año pasado de que pasaron decadas desde la cancelacion de series como El tigre o Avatar la leyenda de Aang.**

**Pero hoy paso ya una decada desde la segunda cancelacion de Mi vida de la robot adolescente (En 2009, cuando la serie se re emitio en Nicktoons).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: En la escuela**

Tras que Lincoln conociese a Jenny Wakeman O XJ9, tomandose una selfie, el fue a su casa a enseñarle eso a su hermanita Lily, la cual idolatraba a esa robot.

-Hola Lily. - le saludo Lincoln.

-Hola hermanito. - le dijo Lily.

-Oye, a que no adivinas con quien me tope hoy.

\- ¿Quien?

\- XJ9.

-Enserio? No te creo.

-Aqui las pruebas… - le mostró la selfie que se saco con ella llenando de emociones a la pequeña rubia.

-Ahhhh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ella esta aquí en Royal Woods! ¡Le preguntare su comida favorita, pasatiempos… - su alegria fue detuvida por Lincoln.

\- Alto princesa, ella recien llega necesita descansar.

\- Ups perdon.

\- No hay problema. Dijo que se iba a conseguir una casa de aca cerca. Tal vez se vuelva nuestra vecina.

\- Wow suena genial.

\- Niños a comer. - dijo la sra Loud desde la cocina asi como Lily y Lincoln fueron a comer, luego de comer vieron un rato de tele y despues se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron bien temprano para ir al colegio, cuando fueron a esperar el bus que los iba a dejar a Lincoln en la secundaria y Lily en la primaria, estaba XJ9 al lado, Eso le desperto los animos a Lily y la fue a abrazar.

\- No puede ser XJ9 eres tu.

\- Awww que ternura, ¿como te llamas?

-Me llamo Lily Loud.

-¿Acaso Lincoln Loud es tu hermano?

-Hola Jen. - Saludo el albino.

-Hola Linc. Vivimos cerca. - vio que su hogar ahora estaba cerca de el de Lincoln.

-Wow XJ9 es nuestra vecina que genial – dijo Lily asombrada.

Ahi llego el bus y llegaron al cole, al entrar a clases Jenny se presento como la chica nueva.

-Hola me llamo XJ9, Pero me gusta que me digan Jenny, de seguro ya me conocen porque me vieron en la tele, pues me mude aquí para descansar un poco del crimen.

-Muy bien Jenny ve a sentarte. - dijo la srita. Johnson, Jenny obedecio y se sento al lado de Lincoln el cual se sonrojo y comenzaron las clases.

En el almuerzo se topo con Clyde y Cristina, los cuales llevan saliendo desde hace meses y tuvieron su primera vez que dejo a Cristina embarazada (No me vengan con comentarios racistas ¬¬, no es como esos de los NSL en Wattpad donde incluye la traicion de Clyde sumado a chistes racistas por favor).

-Hola Linc. - dijo la pelirroja junto con Clyde.

-Hola Cris. Clyde. - les dijo. - Oye es cierto ese rumor de que A cristina se le esta creciendo un chico por dentro?

-Si. - dijeron.

-Pues felicidades. Oye Jenny… - le llamo el albino a la robot. - Ven a sentarte con nosotros.

\- Ok. - se sento. - Hola.

\- Hola. - les saludaron Cristina y Clyde.

\- De seguro deben de ya haberla visto.

\- Si en la tele, eres lo maximo XJ9. - Dijo Cristina con asombro como si la mujer Maravilla estuviese ahi.

Continuando el dia salieron de la escuela, Clyde y Ronnie fueron a la casa del amigo de Lincoln, mientras que Lincoln fue volando hacia su residencia encima de Jenny volando, mientras volaba a Lincoln se le ocurrio una idea.

-Oye Jenny, queria saber, como hoy es viernes, te parece si tenemos una cita? - pregunto Lincoln.

\- Oh suena bien. - dijo Jenny mientras aterrizaban en el patio de la casa Loud.

-¿Entonces a que hora? - pregunto la Robot.

\- A las 7.30, pedire a mi amiga Jordan que cuide a Lily. - dijo Lincoln.

\- Ok. - dijo la robot yendose a su casa y Lincoln a la suya.

**Continuara…**

**Si quieren saber porque no actualizo desde hace meses este fic es que tuve mi vida, necesitaba inspiracion y necesito crear fics heteros de parejas crack de South Park (De las mas populares (KennyBebe) y las menos (RedStan) porque el fandom de South park necesita una limpieza, esta lleno de yaoi y a la vez escrito por trapos (Si ya sabes a que me refiero).**

**En el siguiente capitulo habra accion triple X (Y eso que XJ9 es in-pen-etrable XD), el primero (Y ojala que en un futuro eltioRob95 haga fics lemon) Pero no cambiare la clasificacion a M, porque nadie lo leera y segundo todos mis lemons, los dejare en T para que sea visible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Primera Vez**

Aquella noche un tanto fria en Royal Woods, Lincoln le habia pedido a Jordan que cuidara a su hermanita Lily (Y que se portara bien), para que ella y Jenny pudieran hacer cosas de grandes.

Lincoln se vio con Jenny en el parque a las 7.54, se subio a la espalda de Jenny y volaron un rato hasta llegar a un hotel, entraron a la recepcion en la cual le pagaron 45 dolares y fueron a una habitacion.

Se relajaron un poco y prendieron la tele viendo una pelicula que duro 2 horas, llego un camarero con su orden para cenar: Para Lincoln fideos y carne mientras que Jenny una botella de aceite.

Comieron y vieron la hora: 22.30.

Se decidieron ir a dormir, Lincoln se quito la ropa, Jenny decidio dormirse asi porque no tenia ropa, pero cuando el albino se quedo sin prendas fue suficiente para que Jenny se deleitase los pelos en su cuerpo de puberto, pero aquí comienza la diversion.

-Oye Lincoln, tienes novia? - pregunto la robot.

-No por? - Fue callado por un beso de la robot.

Se abrazaron y se acariciaron, bastante para que Jenny le quitase sus calzones y tocase su pene haciendo que se parara y toco un boton en su espalda que abrio un hueco en su trasero, en donde Lincoln puso su pene y le comenzo a dar y dar y dar haciendo que gimiese del placer

Continuaron hasta que Lincoln se corrio en su recto.

Jenny se acosto panza arriba y abrio un hueco con su boton en la entrepierna Afirmando que estaban cerca de acabar su diversion.

Lincoln puso su miembro dentro de Jenny y le comenzo a dar.

10 minutos despues el termino por correrse dentro de ella perdiendo su virginidad.

Nuestros tortolos cayeron en la cama cansados y se besaron antes de las buenas noches.

**FIN**

**Dato curioso:**

**Si no lo pongo en "M" deberan de haber visto que no ponen los fics "M".**


End file.
